Benutzer Diskussion:Diamantenpelz
Herzlich Willkommen auf meiner Diskussionsseite! :3 :-) :D Herzlich Willkommen Hallo und herzlich Willkommen im Wiki! Ich wünsche dir viel Spaß hier im Wiki. Wenn du fragen hast, dann kannst du dich gerne unter anderem an mich wenden :) LG 12:00, 16. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Frostkralle Hallo Diamantenpelz, Nein, da Frostkralle bereits von jemand anderen gemalt wurde. Sie hat bereits eine Kriegerversion, deshalb darf der jenige auch die anderen Versionen malen. - 14:49, 19. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Ja und in Klammer steht der Name des Zeichners, der dazu berechtigt ist, die Version zu malen 14:52, 19. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Hi, dir auch frohe Weihnachten :3 Also, du bist gar nicht vom CA ausgeschlossen, du darfst nur Frostkralle nicht mehr aufs CA stellen, da sie schon ein Bild hat. Nur Bilder aufs CA, die noch überhaupt kein Bild im Artikel haben :3 Hmm..das verstehe ich nciht ganz was du meinst.. Speichere es einfach in Originalgröße ab^^ 13:21, 21. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Augenfarbe Hallo Diamant, Schön dass du beim CA mitmachen willst :3 Also, ja, wenn keine Augenfarbe angegeben ist, kannst du frei wählen, solang die Farbe noch natürlich ist (also zum beispiel nicht violett oder pink oder grau^^) Liebe Grüße, 20:23, 28. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Klar kannst du ein Bild malen ^^ Es kommt darauf an, für was, also zB fürs CA, dann musst es auf die CA seite packen und dort so formatieren, wie es die anderen getan haben (Überschrift 2, verlinkter Name, Bild ohne |thumb und ohne |left, und es darf noch kein Bild im Artikel der Katze sein + die richtige Vorlage muss verwendet werden) Wenn du es nur für dich / für Freunde malst, kannst du es ihnen auf die Diskussionsseite stellen, oder auf deine eigene Seite. In die Artikel dürfen allerdings keine eigenen Bilder, ehe sie auf der CA Seite waren^^ 13:03, 29. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Meinst du jetzt in Gimp? Leider hab ich von Gimp keine Ahnung, da ich Pixlr verwende. Falls du auf der Diskussionsseite meinst, geh einfach in die Quelltext bzw. Code-Ansicht und entferne das |thumb bei der Datei, dann hat es die perfekte Größe und du musst nichts mehr einstellen^^ 13:18, 29. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Diese Vorlagen gibt es alle noch nicht, ebenso wie Königin und Heiler, es wird sie aber in fernerer Zukunft geben. Bis dahin können diese Katzen leider nicht gezeichnet werden. 11:38, 30. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Danke für die tollen Ideen, manche davon kann ich mir sogar vorstellen, dass sie eventuell verwendet werden, dies bleibt jeder Tautropfen überlassen. Und es dauert natürlich, bis eine Vorlage fertig ist^^ - 15:10, 2. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Hey, tut mir leid dass ich erst jetzt Antworte, Neujahr ist bei mir immer etwas stressig^^ Jedenfalls danke für das tolle Bild, es gefällt mir sehr gut :) <3 15:15, 4. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Re: Vorlagen-Vorschläge Hi Diamantenpelz, Einige deiner Vorschläge sind ziemlich gut, ich kann zwar nciht versprechen, dass oder ob ich sie benutze, aber es sind zumindest auch schonmal Ideen. ^^ 23:00, 5. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Wow, womit hab ich das Bild denn verdient? Dankeschön, das sieht toll aus x3 18:27, 12. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Bild Hallo Diamantenpelz, ich danke dir vielmals für das Bild werde es auch bald auf meine Seite tun. LG 14:19, 13. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Hey, Ich möchte mich auch für das tolle Bild von dir bedanken ^^ Es ist wirklich schön geworden, vielen Dank dafür (; LG 19:20, 13. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Vorlagen Wem du wie was schenkst, das ist ganz deine Entscheidung, das einzig wichtige dabei ist eben nur, dass das alles innerhalb dieses Wikis bleibt ^^ 16:25, 15. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Hi Diamantenpelz, danke auch für dein zweites Bild an mich, das sieht wirklcih hübsch aus ^^ 14:49, 18. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Hallo Diamantenpelz, ich habe das jetzt geändert, damit es mit dem Aufbau der anderen Staffelseiten hinkommt. Es wäre nur mal nebenbei bemerkt gut, wenn du deine Nachricht nicht irgendwo inmitten meiner Diskussionsseite schreibst, sondern stattdessen unten neu anfängst, da ich sonst immer in den Versionen gucken muss, wer mir überhaupt was geschrieben hat ^^ 15:44, 6. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Hinweis Hey, Ich hab beides jetzt mal eingefügt, wir waren vorher noch nicht dazu gekommen - 21:03, 9. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Änderungen Hey, Wir Admin haben uns mal zusammengesetzt und beraten wie wir die Artikel etwas übersichtlicher machen können und langsam wird das eben nach und nach von uns umgesetzt, also mach es doch bitte nicht einfach wieder rückgängig, denn wenn wir Admins bei mehreren Artikeln eine Änderung vornehmen, dann denken wir uns da schon was bei - 21:33, 9. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Lieb, dass du fragst, andere hätten sich einfach wieder eingemischt und munter bearbeitet und mich damit wieder zum Rande der Verzweiflung gebracht, weil ich bei solch vielen Änderungen immer alphabetisch vorgehe und es da sehr störend ist, wenn ich dann immer wieder auf Seiten treffe, die schon bearbeitet wurden ^^ Sowas kann immer nur funktionieren wenn man sich abspricht ^^ Generell wär ich dir echt dankbar wenn du mir ein bisschen helfen könntest (du könntest zum beispiel hinten im Alphabet anfangen, dann kommen wir uns nicht in die Quere), allerdings arbeiten wir gerade an einem kleinen Problem, weil sich eine Vorlage nicht so gut mit den Doppelpunkten verträgt, aber sobald wir das ausgebessert haben, kann ich mich ja nochmal bei dir melden und dann kannst du ja schauen ob du grad Zeit hast mir unter die Arme zu greifen ^^ - 21:51, 9. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Also, entweder drücke ich mich so undeutlich aus oder ich rede gegen eine Wand oO Ich habe dir doch gerade gesagt, dass wir ein Problem mit einer Vorlage haben und die Arbeit deshalb an dem Projekt erst einmal eingestellt ist bis wir eine Lösung gefunden haben. Außerdem habe ich auch gesagt, dass mir Hilfe nichts bringt, wenn sie einfach wahllos gemacht wird. - 22:00, 9. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Nein, das wird jetzt erstmal bleiben so wie es ist, bis wir wissen, ob wir das irgendwie wie geplant hinbekommen, oder ob wir uns was neues einfallen lassen müssen - 22:18, 9. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Ja, das stimmt schon, allerdings bringt es nichts wenn wir jetzt die anderen Artikel bearbeiten und es sich dann hinterher herausstellen würde, dass wir das nochmal gänzlich anders machen müssten. - 22:13, 9. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Bild Hey, Danke für den Hinweis, ich habs jetzt geändert ^^ - 19:03, 22. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Hey^^ Hi Diamant, tut mir echt leid, aber meine Sigg hat mir Leaf gemacht also kann ich dir leider nicht helfen! Sorry noch mal! LG Siggi Ohne neue Seite würde das eig. garnicht gehen. Ansonsten könnte man nämlich höchstens mit einem ganzen Quelltext unteschreiben und da das die Seiten zu sehr vergrößert und es dann im Quelltext unübersichtlich macht. :/. Kurz:Ja sollte man machen^^ . http://de.warrior-cats.wikia.com/wiki/Benutzer_Diskussion:Diamantenpelz/Sig - das wäre dann die Seite wo man das Siggi(als Quelltext) erstellen sollte :). 18:56, 9. Mär. 2013 (UTC) http://de.warrior-cats.wikia.com/wiki/Benutzer_Blog:Aki-chan86/Neues_Forum_und_Signaturen Hier wird noch mal alles erklärt^^ auch mit Bildern und so ;) . 18:56, 9. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Vorlagen-Ideen Hallo Diamantenpelz, Es ist zwar toll, wenn du Ideen für mögliche Posen der Vorlagen hast, allerdings würde ich dann nur welche nehmen, die -wenn überhaupt - auf echten Fotos basieren. Wobei man aber dazusagen muss, dass die Warriors App/CotC Bilder von der Pose her auch fast 1:1 von echten Bildern abgemalt wurden. Nur bereits abgemalte Posen nochmal abzumalen finde ich jetzt nicht wirklich gut - zumal ich schon gesehen habe, dass andere Leute auf anderen Seiten sowas sowieso schon getan haben. Wie gesagt, wenn du originelle (!) Ideen für Posen hast, nur raus damit, aber die CotC Bilder zu benutzen erscheint mir für nicht so gut. ^^ 22:06, 16. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Auf welche Dateiendung speicherst du deine Bilder denn ab? 16:37, 17. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Deshalb sollte sich normalerweise nicht die größe ändern... Hast du mal geschaut ob dus überhaupt richtig abgespeichert hast? 18:28, 17. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Als du die Vorlagen abgespeichert hast, hast du da gleich einen Rechtsklick auf die einzelnen Bilder gemacht und abgespeichert, oder hast du erstmal einen Linksklick gemacht, sodass das Bild in einem Pop-up in voller Größe zu sehen ist? 18:34, 17. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Ja, aber tust du das mit dem Pop-up oder mit den "blauen Kästchen" der Bildergalerie? 19:09, 17. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Wenn du nur die "Vorschau" also die Vorlagen in ihrer verkleinerten Version in den blauen Kästchen abspeicherst, bekommst du loggischerweise auch die verkleinerte Form. Du musst sie schon vorher anklicken, damit das Pop-up erscheint, wo die Vorlage in ihrer Originalgröße gezeigt wird. 19:16, 17. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Ich weiß gerade nicht, was du mit Rest meinst, aber ja, du klickst eine Vorlage nach der anderen an und speicherst sie ab. 19:21, 17. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Alles klar und kein Problem ^^ 19:47, 17. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Daaankkee^^ Hey, dein Bild ist sowas von schön! Ich liebe es jetzt schon und das mit der Sigg. tut mir nochmal leid^^ HDL Rechtschreibung Hallo Diamantenpelz, für die abarbeitung der Verbesserungen auf den Diskussionsseiten haben wir bereits eine grobe Vorstellung, wie das ablaufen wird. Wir planen, ein Team dafür zu organisieren. Diese müsen dann nicht nur auf Rechtschreibung und Tippfehler achten, sondern auch auf Vollständigkeit, Tempus, Neutralität, darauf, dass der Artikel nicht aus dem englischen übersetzt ist und eventuelle Unterschiede zu englischen Originalfassung. Wie ganu wir das machen werden und ob das Team vielleicht am Ende in solche Bereiche eingeteilt wird, kann ich dir nicht sagen. Genauso wenig wie und wann genau dieses Projekt startet oder wie man da einsteigen und mitmachen kann. 15:41, 8. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Hallo Diamentenpelz, wenn du mit Stammbäumen umgehen kannst, kannst du wenn du willst auch einen auf deine Proilseite hier stellen das ist kein Problem. 15:20, 9. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Danke Hallo Diamant, ich danke dir auch ganz herzlich für das schöne Bild und es macht nichts, dass du gestern keine Zeit hattest. Ich freue mich sehr drüber, dass du was gemalt hast. ^^ LG 08:33, 13. Apr. 2013 (UTC) CA Wenn niemand dein CA bewertet passiert nichts, dagegen können wir auch nichts machen. Betteln bringt da übrigens auch wenig, da die meisten dann vielleicht nicht richtig hingucken und einfach dafür oder so schreiben, obwohl ein bild vielleicht verbessert werden musst. Da musst du dich wohl oder übel gedulden. 19:22, 18. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Re Hallo Diamantenpelz, Ich halte es für nicht besonders sinnvoll, wenn du eine Top-10 Liste zu so einem Thema erstellst, zumal du soetwas ja auch einfach kurz im Chat fragen kannst. Was die Anführer Vorlage angeht, so sehe ich leider nicht ganz, wozu du die jetzt genau gemacht hast. 20:23, 20. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Hallo Diamantenpelz, wenn du das willst, kannst du eine Seite für deinen Charakter erstellen, achte aber darauf, dass du keinen Artikel, sondern eine "Unterseite" erstellst. Dafür musst du auf deine Benutzerseite gehen, oben in die url einen / eintragen und dann den Namen dieser Unterseite schreiben. Das wäre in deinem Fall z.B. '' http://de.warrior-cats.wikia.com/wiki/Benutzer:Diamantenpelz/'Name der Seite''' Diese musst du dann erstellen 14:35, 3. Mai 2013 (UTC) Danke Danke für das schöne Bild :) 10:12, 4. Mai 2013 (UTC) for you <3 Schattenpelz123 (Diskussion) 14:10, 5. Mai 2013 (UTC) Ein Bild für dich ^-^ Hallo Vivi (ich hoffe ich darf dich so nennen ;D ) Ich dachte ich male dir mal ein Bild weild du so nett zu mir warst ^-^ LG ''Frost '' ''PS:''Sarf ich dich in meine Freundesliste eintragen? Dankeee Danke, echt nett von dir <333333 :) 19:45, 12. Mai 2013 (UTC) Dankeeee Hi Didi, Danke für das tolle Bild Natürlich kannste mich so nennen. :) Re Hallo Diamant, auch an dich vielen dank für das hübsche Bild. Zu deiner Frage: Wenn du andere mögliche Versionen einer Katze hast, kannst du die, wenn du auch geändert hinschreibst hinzufügen. Falls du noch andere Katzen/Charaktere gemacht hast, so darfst du bis zu sieben unterschiedliche auf die Seite stellen. 20:34, 20. Mai 2013 (UTC) Danke Ich weiß, dass es ein bisschen spät kommt, aber ich wollt mich für das schöne Bild bedanken :D 11:56, 22. Mai 2013 (UTC) Re: Familienmitglieder Nein, das könnte man nicht, da dies zum einen nicht wichtig ist, zum anderen würde es in den Boxen auch irgendwann zu viel werden, wenn man alle Familienmitgleider darin auflistet. Gefährten, Geschwister und Eltern sind bzw. sollten die einzigen Verwandten sein, die auch in der Box gelistet sind. 15:05, 1. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Danke <33333333333333333 OH,du bist so lieb!!!! Danke,das Bild ist wunderschön geworden.Ich glaube es ist soweit,dass ich dich mal frage ob wir vielleicht Freundinnen werden wollen?!? Komm doch mal wieder in den Chat.GLG <3 <3 <3 Schlammjunges12 (Diskussion) 11:38, 2. Jun. 2013 (UTC) War ein Versehen, sorry^^ - 17:46, 2. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Hey Dia, Danke für die drei Infor's (auch mit dem Forum), war sehr hilfreich ^^ Gute Augen hast du! :3 Grüße, 13:18, 4. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Alles klar xD - 13:27, 4. Jun. 2013 (UTC) *-* Danke für FC-Bayern-München Pfote <3. Echt süß :D. 14:30, 4. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Spät aber doch xD Hi meine kleine Spionin xD Erstmal danke für die Glückwünsche, mir wäre das jz garnich aufgefallen O.O XD Dann zu Sandypaw kann ich sagen, dass ich da jetzt nichts abnormales gefunden habe, ich habe aber mal wieder Migräne, weshalb es durchaus sein könnte, dass ich etwas übersehen habe. Zu den Clanlogos, was genau meinst du? Achja und übrigens wird dein Shading bei Falling Feather immer besser, sry nochmal dass ich da so viel meckere :/ 16:49, 8. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Okay, wird geändert Und das mit den Clanlogos weiß ich leider selbst nicht :/ 17:09, 8. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Keine Ahnung :c 18:13, 8. Jun. 2013 (UTC) bildcheeeen hey didi, hab mal hier ein bild for you. hoffe es gefällt dir.^^ Warum kommst du nicht mehr auf chat? vermiss dich dort ;( re Nein, dies steht nicht extra dort! Wie im Text schon beschrieben ist, wollte jemand etwas austesten. Da ich es eine Frechheit und Unverschämtheit finde, habe ich diese Person bereits ermahnt! 16:28, 24. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Hey :3 hi Didi, habe gesehen, dass du auch aus München kommst. (ich auch!!!) ich welchen stadtteil wohnst du und welche schule gehst du? Vielleicht kennen wir uns ja oder wir könnten uns mal treffen. xD LG Shadow Schattenpelz123 (Diskussion) 17:40, 8. Jul. 2013 (UTC) haha ok... ich wohne in moosach und gehe auf die NymphenburgerSchulen. Und jap, wir könnten uns mal in den Sommerferien treffen, wenn du darfst. Ich bleibe wahrscheinlich 1-2 Wochen zuhause. (das wird langweilig!) Schattenpelz123 (Diskussion) 15:44, 9. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Oh ja!!! xD meinst du die in schwabing? Aber wir müssen ja noch aus machen wann und so. XP LG Schattenpelz123 (Diskussion) 15:45, 10. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Ouh :( ganze oder wann genau...? Schattenpelz123 (Diskussion) 16:05, 10. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Ja schon, wann fährt ihr denn? Schattenpelz123 (Diskussion) 16:08, 10. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Hey sry dass ich erst jetzt antworte.... aber naja, wir könnten uns doch nach dem Ferien auch treffen oder? LG Schattenpelz123 (Diskussion) 18:11, 12. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Ok, sag mir bescheid wenn du es genau weißt. Muss jetzt aber gehen... :( Schattenpelz123 (Diskussion) 16:11, 10. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Referenzen Hallo Diamantenpelz, als erstes kommt r, wie du schon sagtest, dann die Abkürzung des Buches (zB os1 für In die Wildnis, os2 für Feuer und Eis, md3 für Verbannt, etc), der letzte Abschnitt ist dann immer die Seitenzahl, oder aber a für Hierarchie 17:50, 19. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Brauch ich nicht machen, da es schon eine gibt: http://de.warrior-cats.wikia.com/wiki/Vorlage%3AR 17:53, 19. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Uhm, nein. In dem Kontext indem Mitternacht das sagt, kann man nicht eindeutig sagen, ob sich dies auf ihre Größe bezieht, da "kleine, kleiner, kleiner Krieger," etc. nur eine Redewendung ist. Auf Seite 202 von Lange Schatten ist noch ein sehr schönes Beispiel dafür. 18:46, 19. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Hi :3 gut, ich glaube schon, dass ich da zeit habe :D ich bin schließlich die ganze zeit da. xD aber muss noch mal nachfragen^^ Schattenpelz123 (Diskussion) 13:20, 26. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Hi Didi, ich habe am 11.8. oder so zeit . Aber zuerst muss ich dich doch iwie erreichen. P.s. In welcher Grundschule warst du? LG Shadow Wir könnten uns doch am 7.8. oder am 8.8. uns treffen, wenn du zeit hast. Und wo wollen wir uns treffen? Lg Shadow Wow :D So viel Lob, da bin ich richtig rot geworden^^ Vielen Dank, freut mich dass dir die Bilder so sehr gefallen :D Da kommen noch mehr, bin ja erst bei den wichtigsten Charakteren aus der '''1. '''Staffel ;) Also, danke nochmal^^ LG HollyHeart Oooh ja, Pokemon mag ich ganz gerne, auch wenn ich schon fast 23 bin^^ du wohl auch? Ich freu mich auf jeden Fall schon riesig auf die 6. Generation :D Gab eig keine Gen, die ich nicht gemocht habe... Und zu den Bildern, ich machs so, dass ich zuerst mit Bleistift auf ein Blatt Papier zeichne, es dann einscanne und mit Paint ausmale, ab und zu benutze ich auch Paint.NET . Dauert zwar länger mit Ausmalen und man bekommt auch keine superweichen Schattierungen hin, aber ich bin ein stures Gewohnheitstier ^^`